Dialga on the Run
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: after the events of Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior, a very pissed off Giratina battles a very scared Dialga! OneShot!


A/N: After seeing Giratina & the Sky Warrior I just NEEDED to do this!

Dialga on the Run

Dialga was flying through the clouds feeling rather proud of himself.

"I sure showed Giratina who's boss!" he mused to himself remembering how he escaped the Reverse World. He went down a little lower to see the land when he noticed something peculiar: A dragon pokemon of some sort coming toward him. He thought it was nothing so he focused ahead of him again. Then, his eyes widened and he looked at the shape coming toward him again.

"Is that….? Oh crap. Crap! Crap! CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!" He yelled realizing who it was. Giratina was flying right at him.

"Hey Dialga! Remember me!?" Giratina yelled, flying up to him.

"Unfortunately!" Dialga said, speeding up and lowering, trying to get away.

"I believe we have unfinished business!" Giratina said, following Dialga.

Dialga maneuvered past some mountains and dropped down flying above a forest. "You'll never catch me!!!!!" Dialga yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Giratina retorted. Giratina quickly teleported next to dialga and rammed into him.

"Ow!" Dialga cried and flew up higher. He then faced Giratina.

"Try this on for size! Flash Cannon!" Dialga said and fired a ball of light toward Giratina which hit him in the back. Giratina cringed and flew a different route eventually appearing in front of Dialga and firing a Shadow Ball attack. Dialga maneuvered around the attack and flew into Giratina, head butting him and quickly truning to go past a mountain that Giratina was head butted into.

"Why you…" Giratina mumbled as he phased through some mountains taking Dialga by surprise and launched a ball of fire at him. Dialga was thrown back but quickly regained control and flew away now above an ocean. After a few minutes of silence, Dialga relaxed.

"Phew! Got away!" he said. Suddenly a portal opened up in the water and Giratina came out.

"Oh, that's just not fair," Dialga mumbled and flew faster right past a small boat. Giratina quickly followed.

On the boat a little kid just saw them pass.

"Daddy I saw two dragons!!!" he said to his father who was busy looking for a fishing rod.

"I'm too busy for your tall tales right now son," The father replied.

Meanwhile, the two dragons were battling in the sky. Dialga fired multiple Flash Cannons, which Giratina promptly dodged before hitting Dialga with a Shadow Ball. Dialga flew back and then flew upwards as Giratina followed. Dialga stopped and faced Giratina and used Dragon Flame, burning him. Giratina cringed and fired two Shadow Balls, both of which hit Dialga. Dialga quickly recovered from the attack and Skull Bashed Giratina. Giratina flew back and teleported above Dialga and launched a huge ball of flame at him. Dialga cried out in pain as they flew above a city, too high for anybody to notice them.

"What did I even do!?" Dialga asked.

"That whole mess with Palkia and Darkrai really caused a lot of commotion in the Reverse World. And who has to clean it up? Me. I am pissed. And you and Palkia are going to pay." Giratina explained.

"Well what are you going to do to us?"

"Torture you for a few days and then let you go."

"No thanks!" Dialga flew past the city and above a prairie.

"You get back here!" Giratina yelled and followed Dialga.

"Never!!!"

"It'll be over sooner if you just give up!"

"I'd rather not be tortured."

"I don't forgive and I don't forget, so I'll hunt you down!"

"Your gonna have to give up soon!"

"No, I have all the time in the world!"

They kept flying and flying and eventually, they were flying above a land covered in snow and ice. Dialga faced Giratina.

"Take this!" Dialga fired his most powerful Flash Cannon which blew up causing a big cloud of smoke as Dialga flew away laughing. He failed to notice however the portal in front of him and flew in.

"Huh?" Dialga said and looked around him.

"Gotcha!" said an all too familiar voice as the portal closed behind him. Dialga was in the Reverse World.

"Crap," Dialga muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later a very beaten up Dialga exited the Reverse World.

"That hurt," He whimpered.

Meanwhile Giratina was very pleased with himself. His face then became very serious and he opened a portal.

"Okay Palkia, yout turn," he said and flew in the portal hoping Palkia wouldn't be as much trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's all folks! Hoped ya liked it! See ya next time!


End file.
